1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for controlling the ignition of an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the invention relates to a method for modifying the timing associated with the ignition of individual cylinders of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ignition control of an internal combustion engine is important to enthusiasts that want to optimize the operation of their motor vehicles. Each ignition in each cylinder must be optimized in order to maximize the performance of an internal combustion engine.
Oftentimes, control of ignition is elaborate. Vibrations, pressures, temperatures and other parameters of an internal combustion engine are measured constantly. The timing of the ignition is advanced or retarded from top dead center depending on the measurements. The timing can change from cycle to cycle or from operating condition to operating condition and the timing of the ignition is changed continually.
These types of systems are complex in design and operation. Further, these types of systems require hardware that, in many instances, must be installed during the manufacture of the internal combustion engine. Therefore, these systems are inappropriate for those that are seeking to improve the performance of the internal combustion engine after it has been manufactured and operated.